1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a connector for connecting a small diameter pipe (hereinafter simply referred to as a connector) which is capable of securely connecting a metallic or resinous pipe (hereinafter simply referred to as a pipe) having a relatively small diameter of 20 mm or less, the pipe being disposed as a supply passageway for supplying oil and air commonly to an automobile or a variety of machinery and equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art connector of this type is, as illustrated in FIG. 37, arranged such that: a joint body 2 having an insertion bore for a pipe 1 in its axial core also includes insertion holes formed in a large diameter portion 2-1, an intermediate diameter portion 2-2 and a small diameter portion 2-3 in sequence from an inlet thereof; intermediate diameter portion 2-2 is fitted with a seal ring; pipe 1 is inserted into the insertion bore to elastically fit an outer peripheral surface of pipe 1 to seal ring 3; on the other hand, a holder 4 one end of which are provided with a pair of protrudent elastic stoppers 4a depicted in FIG. 38, is securely fitted in an opening 2a formed in large diameter portion 2-1 of joint body 2; and after inserting pipe 1 thereinto, the tip portions of elastic stoppers 4a engage with an annular swelling wall 1a shaped on the outer periphery of pipe 1, thus positioning pipe 1 and preventing its removal therefrom. Note that the symbol 2b designates a communication bore, 5 represents a bush, 6 denotes a separator and 7 stands for a hose.
Based on the foregoing prior art, as depicted in FIG. 38, the pair of elastic stoppers (4a, 4a), inclined to their tips, of holder 4 are securely fitted in opening (2a) formed in the peripheral wall of large diameter portion (2-1) of joint body (2). In a state where pipe (1) is accommodated in the axial core interior of joint body (2), it is impossible to confirm from outside whether the pipe (1) is properly attached thereto or not. Besides, the connecting side of pipe (1) is not completely secured because of an ill-fitted condition or a careless operation in assembly. It is an oft-happened situation to set the tips of elastic stoppers (4a) of holder (4) before annular swelling wall (1a) passes therethrough or in a state where the stopper tips run on swelling wall (1a). As a result, there arise problems in which a leakage occurs or separation takes place due to insecure insertion with respect to the connecting portion of pipe (1) under an oscillatory condition.